When Severus Learned To Love Again
by nancypotter25
Summary: Severus Snape was a quiet, brooding and private person. He had sworn long ago that he would never love another, other than Lily Evans. That was until he met her, the lovely Miss Wilkes. She was now the reason he got up every morning and why he no longer wished to sleep alone again. This is the story of how they met one evening and it was all thanks to those insufferable Gryffind


**When Severus learned to Love Again!**

This is a plot that just came out of nowhere and I had to get it down on paper. I thought it was cute, hopefully you will too.

This story will be AU because as you will notice this shows Severus Snape a little out of character. I tried to keep him as close to cannon as possible with in the style of the story. Please don't hate me! I guessed on the name for Severus' Love interest and the fourth year Gryffindor in this story. If anyone has a better suggestion let me know. Please!

Disclaimer: If I was getting any money for this I would be living in a house out in the middle of the ocean with a single one lane bridge leading out to it. That way in the event of a zombie apocalypse I could blow up the bridge and live peacefully for the rest of my life. However as I live in a small town in the southern part of Idaho with an annoying next door neighbor. You can see that I am not getting any money for this.

I DO NOT OWN! So get over yourselves!

Severus Snape was a quiet, brooding and private person. He had sworn long ago that he would never love another, other than Lily Evans. That was until he met her, the lovely Miss Wilkes. She was now the reason he got up every morning and why he no longer wished to sleep alone again. This is the story of how they met one evening and it was all thanks to those insufferable Gryffindor's Potter, Denis and Colin Creevey.

Severus was sitting down for dinner in the Great Hall one evening when he noticed that the Head of the Lion Pride was missing. He leaned over to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, "Where's Minerva, Albus?"

Albus smiled at him with a twinkle in his eye that did not bode well for Severus. "She is feeling unwell this evening. I was actually going to ask you to check on Gryffindor house. Tell them that Minerva is unwell and have the prefects go to the other Heads of House if a problem arises."

Severus groaned, just what he wanted to do tonight. Check up on the disrespectful, insufferable and annoying Gryffindor dunderheads. He ate his meal slowly, putting off the inevitable for as long as he could. With a sigh Severus started on the long trek to the Gryffindor Tower, grumbling to himself the entire way. When he reached the portrait, he steeled himself as he gave the teacher's override password. Severus knew the students passwords to all three dorms that took them, but he preferred to use the teacher's password. He quite enjoyed going to Ravenclaw tower as he enjoyed the door's riddles. He had even given the door a few new one's that it was all too happy to use.

Severus entered into the Gryffindor common room and was pleased to note that his entrance had so far gone unnoticed. He was about to scare them senseless when he announced his presence. However that was before a conversation perked his interest. He slowly slunk over to the group of third year girls. What he heard nearly gave him heart failure.

"Did you see professor Snape today? He looks so sexy in a bad boy kind of way."

The other girls around her smiled and let out sighs of longing. Then a second girl from fourth year leaned over to the swooning third years.

"You think professor Snape is hot? You should have been here in my first year. We had not only professor Snape but professor Lupin. He was our Defense teacher that year. Those two together were a girl's best wet dream. Lupin is a werewolf and had this whole kind and dreamy look. I swear the poor house-elves had so much laundry just from us girl's knickers."

That caused another round of sighs and Severus knew he could no longer stay there. He had never thought of himself as good looking, but apparently the female student population thought otherwise. He made his way over to last people he wanted to speak with and tapped Miss Granger on the shoulder. She turned around in her seat and gave a squeal. She launched herself into a standing position. "Yes, Professor, is there something I can help you with?"

"Miss Granger, first off I was asked to inform you all that professor McGonagall is feeling under the weather this evening. If the prefects have any problems they are to please report to professor Sprout, professor Flitwick or myself. Second, it has come to my 'attention' that some of the female student population, in Gryffindor believes that I am a 'Girls best wet dream'. I am curious as to just how many students seem to think this."

Miss Granger gave a small whimper. She straightened her shoulders and gave an oral report. "In my second year it was about seventy-five percent of the girls at Hogwarts were dreaming about either you or Lockhart. Then the following year it was about ninety-five percent that were thinking about you or professor Lupin in that way. Since then it appears to be about eighty percent of the Hogwarts girls are thinking about you, professor."

When Miss Granger fell silent Snape was standing there stuttering for a few seconds. "Very well Miss Granger. I thank you for your informative report."

Severus then turned and left. He went straight for the Slytherin house, as he needed to know if the figures that Miss Granger had given him included his Slytherin's as well. He walked into the Slytherin common room and leaned against the door for a second, he let out a sigh. 'This is Home' He thought. After he checked with his prefects to make sure that there was no problems and that everything was in order, he called all of his sixth year girls over to him.

"It has been brought to my attention that there are quite a few girls in this school who think I am someone to 'Fancy'." The last word was said with the level of disgust that he normally reserved for Death Eater activities. However any hope he had that his Slytherins were not part of this 'conspiracy' was soon dashed as he set his eyes on Pansy Parkinson's pale face, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis giggling into their hands and the blush on Millicent Bulstrode's face.

Pansy as prefect was the one to answer "I am afraid that there are indeed many girls in Slytherin house and the other houses who have… uh… dreamed about you sir. A few have also dreamed about professor Lockhart and the werewolf before we found out the truth about them."

"I see Miss Parkinson. You ladies may now return to whatever you were doing."

Severus stormed out of the common room and straight to his private quarters. As soon as he closed the door he walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, he threw it into the flames. He stuck his head in and yelled "GRIMAULD PLACE!" It took ten whole minutes before Remus showed up.

"Severus is there something wrong?"

"Yes Lupin there is a large problem that I wish to speak with you about. I need you to come here to my quarter's immediately."

Remus nodded only once and prepared himself to step through the flames. Severus withdrew his head and stood up, shaking the dust from his hair and pants. When Remus walked in he looked at Severus and took in his appearance. Before Remus could say anything about Severus' stress level, Severus spoke up.

"It seems that you, myself and that idiot Lockhart have become, as Miss Robins said 'A girls best wet dream'. I for one am a little disgusted that young girls would think of me, a teacher, in such a fashion. I was hoping that you would share in my disgust."

He glanced over at Remus, his face a complete mask of emotionlessness. Remus' mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes had bugged. When Remus had gained back a sense of decorum, he ran straight for Severus' bathroom and proceeded to empty his stomach of everything he had eaten in the last four days. When he returned back to the sitting room Severus handed him a glass of scotch. Neither man spoke for the remainder of the night as they downed bottle after bottle of the top shelf scotch.

The next morning Harry was walking into enemy territory. He had been sent by professor McGonagall to Snape's private quarters to deliver a message of thanks for looking in on her lions. She had given Harry directions and the Professor's password. Harry finally arrived and he spoke the password, hoping that Snape would still be asleep and he could place the letter on a table and sneak out. When Harry walked in he saw that Lady Luck was smiling on him. There sitting in a wingback chair was the sleeping form of professor Snape. Harry walked over and was surprised to find professor Lupin asleep on Snape's couch as well. He took in their appearances and had to stifle a chuckle. Professor Lupin was wearing nothing but his faded jeans, while professor Snape was wearing only a pair of cotton sleeping pants in navy blue. Harry leaned over and set professor McGonagall's note on the table amongst the empty scotch bottles. Harry was turning to leave when he suddenly remembered what Hermione had told Snape the night before. An evil grin worthy of the Marauder's spread across his face as he pulled out a camera. Harry snapped three pictures. One was of Snape by himself, Harry made sure that the Dark Mark was not visible. He then turned and took a picture of professor Lupin still asleep on the couch. Harry then took a few steps back and adjusted the focus and zoom; he snapped a picture of both men together. Harry then quickly and quietly left Snape's quarters.

Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower and spotted the two people he wanted to talk to. Harry walked up to them and sat down at the table where they were doing homework. He waited for them to notice him before he began to tell them what he wanted.

"Hey Colin and Dennis" He whispered "I have a job for the two of you. You see there are any number of girls that have had crushes on professor's Snape and Lupin." Harry pulled out the camera. "I was able to get three pictures. One of each of them, the third is the two together. I need multiple copies as I plan to have you sell them. Dennis you handle money and distribution. Colin your job is to get me whatever money you make and to develop the pictures. I will be setting up a Gringotts account for the two of you and the money will all go in there as you two will be doing all the work. I think five Sickles a picture or twelve Sickles for all three."

Colin and Dennis both nodded their heads and took off to start there new job.

Two weeks later and the pictures were ready for distribution so notices were posted in all four houses. By the end of the first day Dennis had raked in over three hundred Galleons. The student population of Hogwarts was swarming with the pictures Harry had taken. Some people were sending pictures to friends and family that had graduated while Snape or Lupin had been teaching. Others, like Draco Malfoy, had bought the pictures as black mail material and had even sent some to parents that had gone to school with Lupin and Snape.

When Lucius received his son's owl he was sitting at the dinner table with his wife Narcissa and the Dark Lord Voldemort. When Lucius saw the pictures he burst out laughing. He tossed them to his wife and she let out a un-lady like snort of amusement. She then handed the pictures to Voldemort. This caused Voldemort to summon Severus Snape to his side. Severus spent forty-five stressful minutes explaining to the Dark Lord what had happened and that he was not aware of these pictures until just now. When he was done Voldemort started to laugh, something that made everyone around him shiver. "My little snake, I think that we will share things pictures to our other members at the next full meeting. I am sure that they will greatly amused by your embarrassment. It is good for you; it keeps you humble and loyal."

Severus had made a hasty retreat as soon as he was able, only to walk into Hogwarts and immediately be summoned for a staff meeting. As Severus entered into the staff room he groaned. The staff was talking about the pictures also. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and even muttered a 'Curse Me Now' as professor Sinestra was eyeing him up and down. Severus was able to convince Minerva to allow him to at least see these pictures. As he glared at each one she was telling him that seven eighth of the student body owned or bought and mailed out these pictures to family and friends.

Severus returned to his office wondering if it was worth it to kill himself or not, unfortunately this on top of everything else was giving him a migraine. Just as Severus had sat down at his desk and poured himself another drink, there was a knock at his door. He stood up and growled out a list of swear words in multiple languages as he went to answer the door.

When he opened it he was taken aback by the pure vision standing framed in his doorway. He moved aside to let her in as he tried to place a name to the face. He seemed to recall her being a Slytherin one year below him but that was about it. He offered her a seat and a cup of tea that the house-elves made suddenly appear. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Snape was waiting her out and her not quite knowing where to start.

Suddenly she began. "I'm sure that you are wondering why I am here. I was visiting an old friend of mine, The Lady Greengrass, when she received a package from her daughter. I was naturally intrigued when the package contained pictures." Snape groaned; those damn photos were going to be the death of him. "When the Lady Greengrass began smirking at me I knew she was up to something. However my curiosity has always been a bit of a down fall. She practically made me beg to see them and when she did it was such a flourish I was sure that they contained naughty images or something. When I saw what the pictures were of it stirred something inside of me that I thought was long dead. You see Severus; I have had a crush on you since my second year. A crush, that quickly turned into something more. I know that I am not much to look upon as I have always been a bit plain. But when I saw you in those pictures I just knew that I had to see you again. Lady Greengrass told me that you are the potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House; so I knew that I would find you here." She sighed "Now that that is all off my chest I think I will go now."

She stood to leave when Severus' own body seemed to betray his every order. He swept around his desk and grabbed her by her arms. He leaned down and kissed her, a kiss that she quickly returned. Severus had no idea how long they stayed like that, but he wasn't complaining either. As they broke apart he whispered "Thank you for telling me Miss Wilkes."

And the rest is, as they say my friends, HISTORY!

The End!


End file.
